chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald
Emerald is the winner of Season 4. She later competed on Season 7 - All-Stars. Emerald is best known for being an affable, cerebral player.. In 4'', she was able to merge her likability with her strategic mind to usurp power from the dominant alliance and eventually walk away as the winner. In ''All-Stars, she was targeted during the winners' persecution, but it was eventually fellow winners who caused her elimination due to fear of her likability and connections moving forward. In total, Emerald has spent 57 days playing the game, has received eight votes cast against her, and has won one Individual Immunity challenge. ''Season 4'' Emerald was placed on the Hundo tribe, where her affability allowed her to form bonds with various members of the tribe, including Blake and Iggy. Upon losing the first immunity challenge, the women stayed loyal to targeting Howie, who they viewed as duplicitous, and were joined by Samuel in taking him out. Hundo would then go on to win four consecutive challenges before finally losing again after Alistair's quit; during this time, Emerald was not considered a target for elimination and further developed her bond with Iggy. Emerald joined the tribe in unanimously voting out weak link Cordelia. On Day 19, the tribes were dissolved, and Emerald ended up on the new Kato tribe with her former tribemates Iggy and Samuel. The three decided to stick together with Emerald and Iggy reaffirming their bond, and following a disastrous loss at the immunity challenge, Birdo members Declan and Ryder joined them in blindsiding the sole Kato member, Pierce, due to her connections on the other tribe. Suffering a second consecutive immunity loss, the tribe agreed to unanimously vote out Ryder; Ryder, however, became aware of this and played the game's first Hidden Immunity Idol, negating a unanimous vote against him and sending Samuel home instead. The tribes would then merge on Day 25, and following Declan's evacuation, the game was thrown into strategic turmoil; now suspicious over her old ally Blake, Emerald voted for her in a Tribal Council lacking in strategic consultation, but both she and Cooper produced Hidden Immunity Idols, and Justine was sent home instead. After the chaos, Emerald and Iggy officially locked down a strategic alliance together; they voted for Amity next, but Ryder, who tried to piggyback onto Amity, Blake, and Cooper's covert ABC alliance by targeting Emerald, was blindsided instead in a chaotic 3-2-1-1 vote. Realizing that they'd allowed the ABC Alliance to become nearly unstoppable, Emerald fought to unite herself and Iggy with Langley in order to take a stand, and it paid off; at Tribal Council, a 3-3 tie was forced between Amity and Emerald, with Emerald winning the tiebreaker and knocking the alliance out of power. The new power trio then easily voted Blake out of the game. Cooper then won Individual Immunity, forcing the trio to now turn on itself; Langley made pitches to vote Iggy out because he could win his way to the end of the game, where he would take the prize, but Emerald, confident in her game and ability to control her ally, stayed true to Iggy, and he won a fire-starting tiebreaker against Langley following a 2-2 tied vote. Moving on to the Final Immunity Challenge, Emerald won her first Individual Immunity challenge of the season; despite their Final Two promises, Emerald stabbed Iggy in the back, voting him out 2-1 on Day 38. Emerald was praised for her strategic genius and overall loyalty to Iggy. She was also lauded for being able to survive despite her significant conflict with the ABC alliance and was credited for being the one to take it down. However, she received some negative comments about her eventual betrayal of Iggy. She received the jury votes of Iggy, Langley, Blake, Ryder, and Justine, becoming the season's winner. *Amity and Emerald tied with three votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Amity was eliminated. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Emerald returned three seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the all-female tribe, Femme Fatale. Emerald, along with fellow winners Deirdre and Erika, were being persecuted by the other members of the tribe; after losing the inaugural immunity challenge, the winner and non-winner halves of the tribe went head-to-head in a fire-starting tiebreaker; winner Erika defeated non-winner Lexi Belle, ensuring the winner's positions in the game. Losing the second challenge as well, the winners made a stress-free decision to eliminate Sapphire, and then won every remaining challenge. On Day 14, a Mutiny changed the game; Maggie, the only outsider on the tribe, mutinied, and the tribe gained newcomer Joe, who was a persecuted winner herself. Joe bonded well with Emerald, and with Deirdre, the three decided to target Erika. Losing the first challenge as new tribes, Erika was to be unanimously voted out, but she produced a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the vote and blindsiding Joe instead. Losing a second consecutive challenge, Deirdre was left in the middle between Emerald and Erika; thinking that it would be easy for Emerald to reunite with allies from her previous season, Deirdre chose to vote her out 2-1 on Day 18, finishing in twelfth place. Trivia *Emerald, along with Iggy, are tied for being the first contestants to have multiple votes voided by Hidden Immunity Idols in a singular season. *Emerald won the Player of the Season award for 3. Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:HundoTribe Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Day 39 Category:1st Place Category:Finalists Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Femme Fatale Tribe Category:Day 18 Category:12th Place Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Returning Players Category:Player of the Season